


My crush on you

by sweetcherrylove



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Boys Kissing, F/M, Female Minhee, First Crush, Gay Male Character, Junho likes Yohan, Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Yohan and Minhee are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcherrylove/pseuds/sweetcherrylove
Summary: All of this started when Junho saw the handsome face of the muscular Yohan.His pretty eyes, his big lips and his broad shoulders.The Kim Yohan.The senior that everyone liked at school, without a doubt. There was no one who didn’t know him or didn’t heard of him.He was shy, and a total sweetheart.Junho totally fell for him.





	My crush on you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
I really love X1 and produce x 101 so I wanted to write a little something about them and a story about love and teenagers. 
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry if there's a little bit of errors!! (my first language is French)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!❤️
> 
> (I will write more very soon!!)

Suddenly waking up, Junho felt the morning sun on his face, dangling from the window of his bedroom. The sun was harsh, and really bright that day. His room was engorged with math books and food that he never really picked up after eating. Like literally every teenager during exam session. His blue stripped sheets were tangled between his slender body. With a groan, he struggled to get up, hair all messy and somewhat cute. 

Junho felt like shit because he slept really late the night before. 

All because of Kim Yohan.  
That bastard. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about him, and his bunny teeth. They were so cute in person, but even more in Facetime, because the lights of his dark room would brighten his beautiful bunny smile.  
The way his hair was at school, slightly parted on the side because somewhat Yohan liked styling his hair to make good impressions at school. It was so fluffy and a lovely shade of black, like a dark night sky. But, when he was relaxed, his hair was everywhere, and it was even more beautiful.  
His eyes contained constellations, and Junho was so sure of it he actually studied astrology in secret to name the ones he observed in Yohan’s eyes. He was THAT passionate about the handsome teen.  
His body was long, and his movements smooth and perfect. He knew how to move and please people, how to dance and enchant. Junho would secretly spy on him during dance practice sometimes when he was very desperate.  
He also loved doing botanic, and planting herbs and plants. It was a really cute hobby, and no one would look at Yohan and guess that he adored naming his basil and his parsley. He was affectionate, and passionate about everything he did. 

They were chatting all night when Yohan fell asleep at approximately 3 am, and Junho couldn’t stop looking at him sleeping so he went to sleep at 3:45 am. 

So yeah, he was kind of tired, and lastly, in deep love with someone who was forbidden.  
How did Junho fall for his best friend? He didn’t even know himself. 

After a loud groan, Junho finally got up, tripped a little bit on the shit that was on his bedroom floor, and found a shirt to put on his slim body. 

” Yah! jUNHO-AH!!“screamed a feminine voice from downstairs.  
” Yeah I’m coming just a second! “answered Junho. 

He quickly put on his uniform and picked up his backpack. He was really not ready for school but fuck it. He only had like 3 hours of sleep. It was worth it.  
His mom and his sister were downstairs, casually finishing breakfast and preparing for the day. They were used to Junho’s late mornings, so his mom always prepared him a little something for the route. 

” Mom said I can go with you to school, so you are obligated “said aggressively his sister, Minhea. She had her backpack on, and her gaze was cocky looking at her older brother.  
She was a slender and pretty girl and she looked completely the opposite of Junho. 

Junho was very handsome and looked like he was a painting or an animation. His eyes were sharp and his face very symmetrical.  
Minhea was the prettiest, eyes round and slightly down. Her face was heart-shaped but still pretty slim. 

” Yeah sure, why not. But I have to go pick up Yohan on the way “Junho answered. He picked up the keys to his car, who was very old and grey and named Nawgi (go google translate  ). 

” Yeah sure… “ Minhea answered. She smiled for a second and Junho was wondering why. 

Before they got in the car, Junho texted to Yohan:  
Coming 4u in 5 min… be prepared ;) -JunhoisIppeo

Yohan intimidated him into getting that surname and Junho couldn’t resist. It was cute though.  
His sister and him were on the road and arrived at Yohan’s gigantic house. 

” My boyfriend’s house is so big wow I never noticed before “said Minhea, laughing.  
” Your what? “answered Junho. He didn’t really understand what she was saying but it didn’….

” Hey babe what’s up? Junho slept late too? Yeah we went to sleep pretty late… “Yohan suddenly said, in the car window. He then proceeded to kiss Minhea on the lips for a few seconds before entering the passenger seat. 

What.  
Junho was frozen. His heart had stopped beating. He heard talking and laughing in the background, but he couldn’t. 

Yohan had a girlfriend. 

And she was his sister. 

Wow, what a shitty day. 

Junho was really fucked.


End file.
